pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Howard
Edward Howard (baptised 2 November 1624 - 1689 fl.) was an English poet and playwright. Life Howard was baptised at St. Martin's-in-the-Fields, the fifth son of Thomas Howard, first earl of Berkshire, and the brother of poet Sir Robert Howard.Bullen, 12. He published in 1668 The Usurper: A tragedy, as it was acted at the Theatre Royal by his Majesties Servants, 4to. It was followed by The Brittish Princes: An heroick poem, 8vo, dedicated to Henry, Lord Howard, second brother to the Duke of Norfolk. Prefixed to this poem, which was ridiculed by Rochester, are commendatory verses by Lord Orrery, and Sir John Denham, with a prose epistle by Thomas Hobbes. Six Days' Adventure; or, The new utopia, a poor comedy, acted without success at the Duke of York's Theatre, was published in 1671, 4to. Mrs. Behn, Edward Ravenscroft, and others prefixed commendatory verses. The Women's Conquest, 1671, 4to, a tragi-comedy, acted by the Duke of York's servants, has some amusing scenes, and supplied hints (as Genest remarks) for Mrs. Inchbald's Every One has his Fault. The Man of Newmarket, 1678, 4to, was acted at the Theatre Royal. Howard also wrote three unpublished plays, The Change of Crowns, The London Gentleman (entered in the Stationers' Register, 7 Aug. 1667), and The United Kingdom. Pepys saw the Change of Crowns acted before a crowded house at the Theatre Royal on 12 April 1667. He describes it as "the best that I ever saw at that house, being a great play and serious." Some passages in the play gave offence, and the actor Lacy was "committed to the porter's lodge." Lacy indignantly told Howard that "he was more a fool than a poet." The United Kingdom was satirised in the Rehearsal. Howard's other works are Poems and Essays, with a Paraphrase of Cicero's Laelius; or, Of friendship, 1673, 8vo, and Caroloiades, or the Rebellion of Forty One, in ten books: A heroick poem, 1689, 8vo, reissued in 1695 with a fresh title-page (Caroloiades Redivivus) and a dedicatory epistle to the Princess of Denmark. He prefixed commendatory verses to Mrs. Behn's Poems, 1685, and Dryden's Virgil, 1697. There is a derisive notice of "Ned" Howard in `Session of the Poets,' among Poems on Affairs of State (ed. 1703, i. 206). Publications Poetry *''A Panegyrick to His Highness the Duke of York: on his sea-fight with the Dutch''. London: Henry Herringman, 1666. *''The Brittish princes: An heroick poem''. London: T.N., for Henry Herringman, 1669. *''Spencer Redivivus: Containing the first book of the Fairy queen''. London: Thomas Chapman, 1687. *''Caroloiades; or, The rebellion of forty one: In ten books: A heroick poem''. London: J.B., for Randal Taylor, 1689 *also published as Caroloiades Redivivus; or, The war and revolutions in the time of K. Charles the First: An heroick poem. London: George Chapman, 1695. Plays *''The Usurper: A tragedy''. London: Henry Herringman, 1668. *''The Womens Conquest: A tragi-comedy''. London: J.M., for Henry Herringman, 1671. *''The Six Days Adventure; or, The new utopia: A comedy''. London: Tho. Dring, 1671. *''The Man of Newmarket''. London: James Cottrell, for W. Crook, 1678. *''The Change of Crownes: A tragi-comedy'' (edited by Frederick S. Boas). London: Oxford University Press, for the Royal Society of Literature, 1949. Collected editions *''Poems and Essays; with a Paraphrase on Cicero's Laelius written in heroick verse''. London: James Cottrell, for Nicholas Cox, 1674. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edward Howard, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 15, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 14, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *[http://spenserians.cath.vt.edu/TextRecord.php?action=GET&textsid=33680 from Caroloiades, or, the Rebellion of Forty One] *[http://spenserians.cath.vt.edu/TextRecord.php?action=GET&textsid=33673 Spencer Redevivus, Canto I] ;About *Edward Howard (1624-1700 ca.) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Howard, Edward (fl.1669) Category:1624 births Category:Year of death missing Category:17th-century poets Category:English dramatists and playwrights Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets